


Nice and Slow

by BludT9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Weirdmageddon, Self-Esteem Issues, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BludT9/pseuds/BludT9
Summary: Stanford and Fiddleford get intimate after 30 years apart, but Fiddleford has self-doubts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from the vampire au.

It was late in the evening when Stanford and Fiddleford walked into the master bedroom, laughing and wiping the soot off their faces.

“You know, we haven’t had this much fun working together since that science project we did back in Backupsmore,” said Stanford as he sat on the bed and took his boots off.

“We almost burned the lab down. Lucky for us we didn’t get expelled,” Fiddleford chuckled, sitting next to Stanford. 

“True and it was a miracle we didn’t blow up half the mansion.”

“Oh, hush, that don’t matter to me. Besides, this place has too much space anyway.” The two old men laid back on the mattress and rested in silence.

“Hey, Ford. Ya got something on yer face,” Fiddleford pointed at his cheek.

“Really? Where is it?” asked Ford.

Fiddleford held Ford’s face and planted a kiss on his lips, “There.” Ford chuckled and kissed back as the old men held each other. They then started stripping each other to their underwear, they sat up to get into a better position and Fiddleford finally got a better look of his friend. Despite the deep scars, the bearded man was intrigued with how muscular Ford had become, he was still fit when he was younger, but he now truly has a masculine physique.

“Fidds? Something wrong?” Ford asked when he noticed Fidds was just sitting with his mouth wide.

“Oh sorry, Ford. I’m just impressed with how ya look now,” Fidds blushed.

Ford also blushed and chuckled, “Well, yes spending thirty years beating the elements and running from bounty hunters across dimensions would do that.”

“May I?” Fidds’s hand reaching towards Ford’s chest. 

“Oh, uh-of course,” Ford smiled. Fidds placed his hand on one of Ford’s pecs and started caressing it as he then moved lower to his firm stomach. His other hand joined as the bearded man continued exploring his lover’s body with his touch. Ford hummed at the feeling of hands trailing across his skin while his old partner observed in awe. When Fidds moved his hands up to Ford’s shoulders, he then cupped his face and gazed upon his eyes.

“You’re gosh darn gorgeous.”

Ford replied with a chuckle and a kiss on Fidds’s lips, “So are you,” he purred. The old men kissed again as they laid themselves back on the mattress with their arms wrapped around each other. Fidds had his hands running through Ford’s hair while the other had his hand running through his beard as their lips stayed locked together. Fiddleford cooed when Stanford started kissing down his neck and slipping one of his hands under his undershirt. He groaned from feeling all those six fingers sliding down his ribs and liver spotted skin. Fiddleford groaned louder as Stanford’s hand slipped into his boxers and squeezed the flattened cheek of his boney rear as he then started pulling his boxers down.

“Stop!” Ford immediately pushed himself off Fidds and sat up as he looked down with fear.

“Oh my god, Fidds! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine really. I uh-just need to um-,” Fidds replied, holding himself while lying on his side in a fetal position.

“If you don’t want to do this, that’s okay we can just do this later or another time,” Ford then frowned when he noticed tears forming in Fidds’s eyes. “It’s okay, buddy. You shouldn’t feel bad about this. I don’t care if we have sex or not, I just want to be with you.”

“I do want this, but I’m just too scared to let ya see me,” Fidds tried not to choke on the sobs. 

“I don’t understand.”

Fidds sat up with his arms around his bended knees, “My body ain’t what it used to be, Stanford. Thirty years had been fair to ya, but not to me.”

“Fiddleford, when I said you’re beautiful, I mean it,” Ford responded as he held Fidds’s hand. “Because you’re Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, the man I held dear then and still now. I love you regardless how you look.” Fidds smiled as he took Ford’s hand and held on to it.

“Whatever you want to do tonight, I’ll be happy with it.”

“I just want us to cuddle in bed.” Ford smiled at the response and kissed Fidds’s temple as they got into bed and held each other. While Ford pet Fidds’s head and rubbed his back, Fidds nuzzled against his chest, enjoying the feeling of Ford’s firm pecs and soft chest hair against his cheek. 

“Ford, I like to try something.”

“Alright.”

“But I don’t want ya to look, okay?”

“What do you-,” Ford stopped when Fidds crawled under the covers, he was about to pull up the sheets until he felt his underwear being pulled down. The man let out a soft “oh” as he laid back and let his lover pull out his length. Ford hummed when Fidds licked his head and started fondling his balls. Still hiding under the covers, Fidds then began licking all over Ford’s member like a popsicle at the hottest day of the summer as the other man moaned louder. Ford slipped his hands under the covers and lightly held on Fidds’s head as he stroked it to assure his lover how good he’s making him feel. Fidds took the member into his mouth and started sucking on it.

“Ohh, ahh! Mmm, Fidds!” mewled Ford, he arched up his back and held on to Fiddleford as he sucked faster and faster. Ford cried out when he finally came inside Fidds’s mouth and he swallowed every drop. After crawling out of the covers, Fidds found Ford panting and sweating with a blissful smile on his face. He then turned to his side, cupped Fidds’s face and pulled him forward for a kiss. 

“You’re wonderful,” said Ford, gazing lovingly. Fiddleford blushed and planted a kiss on Ford’s jaw.

“Is there something I can do to pay you back, Fidds?” Ford asked.

“Ya don’t have to do anything, hon. I’m fine,” Fidds answered.

“Are you sure?”

Fidds yawned, “Yup. Goodnight, Stanford.” The bearded man slowly fell asleep with his head laying against Stanford’s chest.  
Ford chuckled, he turned the lamp off and kissed Fidds’s forehead as he wrapped his arm around him.

“Goodnight, buddy,” he whispered before he also went to sleep.


	2. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add another chapter for this fic.

After that night, Stanford hadn’t tried to consult with Fiddleford about attempting intercourse or even mentioned about that night. Fiddleford would at times regret not being able to be fully intimate with Stanford like years before, but those feelings were casted away by his partner’s affections and endearing words. Although the bearded man was grateful and glad that Stanford was very understanding, he still wished he had enough confidence to make love with his dearest friend. 

Ford and Fidds took a break from doing the finishing touches on remodeling the mansion by sitting together in the lab drinking coffee while exchanging stories to one another. Ford talked about his discoveries and his brother’s attempts on wooing mermaids while Fidds talked about creating ghost busting equipment with his son. 

As the old men finished drinking coffee, Fiddleford put his mug on the table and said, “Stanford.”

“Yes, Fiddleford?”

“Remember when ya said that ya love me no matter how I look? I believe ya I really do, but I can’t find the courage to go through this. I don’t think I ever will.”

“It’s okay, Fidds. It’s like I said before, we don’t need sex to be together,” Ford patted Fidds’s shoulder.

“Are ya really okay with us -ya know- not doing it?” 

“Of course, I don’t want to force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. The last time I talked you into doing something,” Ford then frowned, “it didn’t end well, and I don’t want to make that mistake again.”

Fidds didn’t understand what Ford was talking about until he thought back about the portal, “I remember, but the past is the past and we’re both okay now.”

“I know, but I still need you to know,” Ford then took Fidds’s hand in his own and looked into his baby blue eyes, “that I love you and I’ll do anything to keep you happy because it also makes me happy and I don’t intend to ever stop.” 

Fidds’s eyes began to water as he smiled and tightly held Ford’s hands, “I love ya too, darlin’.” The two men then hugged and relished in each other’s warmth, Stanford stroked Fiddleford’s head while the other laid his head against his broad shoulder. The bearded man’s tears were wiped away by Ford’s sweater as he sighed in relief. Stanford truly loved Fiddleford and he truly loved him back. Fiddleford realized he was wrong to doubt or even fear their intimate relationship and was determined to prove that.

Later that night, Ford was laying in bed, reading a novel when Fidds came out of the bathroom wearing a purple robe. 

The smaller man smiled and held on to his robe as he tried to hold in his giddiness, “Ford, I’m ready.”

Stanford’s eyes widened and looked at Fidds. He stared at silence not knowing what to say until, “Are you sure?”

Fidds took a deep breath and removed his robe, revealing himself to Ford, “I’m sure.” Ford looked upon his old partner as he observed how familiar and yet different his body was. Fiddleford was still thin and his skin was still light with some liver spots now added, but Stanford can see he was still as beautiful as he was thirty years ago. The six fingered man smiled and offered his hand to his beloved, Fidds took it and was pulled into bed. The two men kissed as Ford’s hands trailed down Fidds’s back until they stayed on his bony hips.

“Aren’t ya gonna undress for me?” asked Fidds, after breaking the kiss.

“Oh right, of course,” Ford chuckled, taking off his pajamas. After taking off his pajama top, Ford laid down to pull off his pants and tossed it away, Fidds then got on top of him and leaned down for a deep kiss. Their kiss slowly went from gentle to heated as Fidds grinded his hips against Ford’s while Ford’s hands caressed every inch of his lover’s body. Ford broke the kiss and started trailing his lips from Fidds’s cheek, then down his neck and finally to his shoulder, causing him to hum and plant a kiss on his lover’s forehead. The old men pressed their foreheads together as they lovingly gazed at each other.

“Please, let me take care of you,” Ford said. Fidds nodded and rolled on his back while Ford got on top of him. Stanford began kissing Fiddleford then worked his way down to his chest by leaving trails of soft kisses, causing his lover to mewl at his touch. He then kissed his way down to his stomach and then his pelvis. When Ford moved to Fidds’s inner thigh, he repeatedly kissed it, causing Fidds to let out a giggle.

“Almost forgot how ticklish you are down there,” Ford purred as he held Fidds’s leg and his six fingers started trailing all over his inner thigh.

“Ha, ha-no! Stop, ha, ha, stop Ford! Ha, ha!” Fidds cackled, as Ford continued tickling and kissing the thigh. Fidds’s laughter was suddenly replaced with a gasp when Ford took his member and licking his head. Fiddleford covered his mouth to hold in his moans as he felt those lips and tongue trailing up and down his hardened length. 

“Fiddleford,” Ford called. Fiddleford removed his hand and looked at Stanford’s blissful, “Don’t hold back, dearest. I want to hear how good you feel.” Ford then began sucking of Fidds and he let out a moan from being engulfed by the wet warmth. Fiddleford hissed and moaned as he held on Ford’s hair. 

“Oh, mmm, ahh!” Fidds cried out as he spasmed and came in Ford’s mouth. Ford wiped his mouth after swallowing Fidds’s seed, he then crawled back on top of his lover and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Did you like it?” Ford purred.

“Oh, yeah,” Fidds panted. The old men then kissed again as they grinded their hips together. They moaned and gasped between kisses as their members grew harder from contact. Fidds cooed when Ford sucked and kissed all over his neck, he then hummed when his lover kissed his chest, right on his heart.

“May I?” asked Ford as his teased Fidds’s entrance. 

Fidds giggled, “Ah, yes do it, but I need ya to know that I haven’t done it for a long time.”

Ford kissed Fidds, “Don’t worry, buddy. I’ll be gentle. Do you have any lube?” Fidds slipped his hand under his pillow to pull out a small bottle and handed it to Ford. Ford popped the cap open, poured the lube into his fingers, coating them, and slowly pushed one of his fingers into Fidds’s hole. Fidds gasped and winced when he was being penetrated by Ford’s finger.

Ford halted when he saw his lover’s discomfort, “Are you okay, buddy? You want me to stop?”

“No, just give me a minute.” Ford remained still while Fidds tried to relax and adjust to the penetration. After a few seconds, Fidds said, “Okay, keep going.” Ford slowly pushed his finger deeper into Fidds until he gasped when his prostrate was hit. Once he hit the spot, Ford slowly pulled back and then pushed in to hit the prostrate again, causing Fidds to moan. Ford then added another finger into the entrance and slowly thrusted his fingers.  
“I got you, dearest. Just relax,” said Ford, gently moving his fingers around. Once he’s finished preparing Fidds’s entrance, he positioned his length towards it, “Are you ready?” Fiddleford nodded and Stanford’s head slowly slipped into his hole but stopped when he noticed his lover wincing and clinging onto the sheets.

“Fidds, are you okay?” asked Ford, rubbing Fidds’s leg to provide comfort. The bearded man took a few deep breaths, looked up at Ford and nodded.

“Keep going, but slower.” Stanford nodded back and slowly moved himself inside Fiddleford until he hit the prostrate again. Fidds mewled and grabbed on Ford’s shoulders from the contact, Ford kept the slow pace as he continued thrusting into him. Ford then kissed Fidds and nuzzled against his neck.

“I love you,” said Ford, repeatedly between kisses. 

“Oh please, harder!” Fidds cried out and wrapped his legs around Ford’s waist. Ford obeyed and began to thrust faster and let out a moan. The old men panted and moaned as their climax grew closer, they held on closely to each other and repeatedly kissed with fiery passion.

“So close!” Fidds cried. Ford slipped his hand between them and started stroking Fidds’s leaking member. Their moans grew louder and louder until they spasmed and cried out their orgasms. Stanford and Fiddleford collapsed on the bed, sweating and panting, they smiled at each other and kissed once more as they held hands, interlocking their fingers together. The lovers pressed their foreheads together as tears began to form in their eyes.

“I love you, Fidds,” said Ford.

“I love you too, Ford,” Fidds responded. Ford planted a kiss on Fidds’s temple and wiped away his tears. Fidds laid his head against Ford’s chest while he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. The old men sighed as they basked in the afterglow and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
